


Experimental Drugs

by hugh_jassmann



Category: Superjail!
Genre: Decapitation, Gen, Guro, Guts - Freeform, Intestines, Medical, and all that good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugh_jassmann/pseuds/hugh_jassmann
Summary: A really nasty, really self-indulgent fic.





	1. Chapter 1

It was no secret that people died in Superjail. They died a lot. Everybody died, inmates would die but then show up for breakfast the next day. They would get squashed or ground up or set ablaze but they always returned without a scratch. Nobody, not even the Warden, knew why or how it worked. Everybody just took it as fact; if you die in Superjail, chances are you’ll be OK. 

Jared was no stranger to kicking the bucket. He’d had the works and yet he still works every day, filing papers for a measly ¼ of a penny. He’d seen them come and seen them go, and seen them come again. Somebody is always dying in Superjail, that’s why when the Warden announced he and the Doctor would be conducting an experiment, he didn’t think twice about it.

Not until it was announced that he was to be the guinea pig. 

“Excuse me?” he blurted out, standing in front of his boss’ desk and fiddling nervously with his tie. 

“I’m pretty sure you heard me.” Warden waved dismissively at him. “The Doctor will be using you as a subject for his experiment!”

“But why me?? There are plenty of prisoners who could… fill in for me, right..?”

“I know you’re ugly, but I didn’t know you were deaf, too.” Warden jeered. “He won’t tell me the details but this particular experiment has to be done on a staff member, and it can’t be me or Alice… so you’ll have to do it.”

“But sir, I-”  
“Do it or you’re fired.”  
“...Yes, sir..”

Warden smiled and clapped his hands together. “Good! The Doctor wants you in his lab in an hour! Toodles!” he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving Jared coughing in his wake. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jared knocked on the big steel door to the doctor’s lab. He heard the rustling of papers and the creak of someone getting out of a chair. The door opened with a loud clang, and Jared looked up to see the jail’s medical “professional” standing in the threshold. 

“Come in, tiny man, we need to get right to work.” He spoke in his thick German accent. Jared gulped.

“W-what’s gonna happen…?” the accountant asked as he walked carefully into the lab, trying not to make eye contact with the doctor’s many creations. 

“Oh, just testing some drugs, medications, you know.”

 

Jared looked puzzled. “Testing them on me? Why me? Can you tell me why you need me?”

The Doctor chuckled. “Ah, I see Herr Warden told you they needed to be tested on a staff member. The truth is… they don’t. In all honestly I was getting bored with testing on inmates.”

Jared’s heart began to race. 

“I've always wanted to see what makes your head so big~” The Doctor crooned, and knocked the smaller man out with a blow to the skull. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Jared came to, he was strapped fully clothed and spread-eagle to an operating table. A medical tray sat next to him, the tools shining menacingly in the bright overhead light. The most terrifying one was, by far, the large scalpel on the far end. 

He was about to scream when he heard the voice of the doctor come from somewhere around him. 

“Don’t bother screaming, Herr Jared, my lab is sound-proof.”

Jared let out a whimper, his eyes starting to burn from the tears and the bright light. 

“What’s g-going on??” he trembled. His eyes widened as the doctor approached him with a large needle, filled with a thick blue liquid. He stuck it in his neck and pushed on the plunger, depositing the medicine in the small man. 

“What was that???” Jared was really starting to panic now. He had just been injected with an untested, and most likely illegal, drug. What was it going to do to him? His breathing quickened. 

“Relax, relax. It’s the first of the drugs to be tested, a pain reliever, or more accurately a pain inhibitor. A powerful one.” The doctor picked up another syringe and flicked on the glass. This one was full of a purple substance. 

“And this one, a relaxant of sorts.” he injected it and Jared immediately calmed down, his breathing and heart rate slowed, his muscles no longer tensing to free him. 

“Okay….” he murmured.  
The doctor picked up a third and final syringe, this one seemingly empty, but when the light hit it Jared could see the liquid had an almost opalescent quality to it. 

It was stuck into his neck, the plunger depressed. 

“...what’s that one do..?” he asked slowly, the relaxant taking effect. 

“You’ll see.” was the only response he got. 

“Okay…” he said again. 

“Well… all the drugs are administered, time to begin.”

Jared did not protest as the doctor got right to it, not even putting on gloves or disinfecting anything. He pushed Jared’s jacket off his chest and unbuttoned his shirt. Jared didn’t notice until he glanced down that the Doctor had cut a large hole in his stomach. The Doctor looked down at him past his mask. 

“Does it hurt?” he asked.

Jared took a second to respond. He finally decided on a simple “no”. The doctor nodded once and continued. Jared couldn’t see much from his angle, but his eyes widened a bit when he saw the doctor holding his intestines in one hand. Inside, he wanted to scream, he knew he should have been screaming this whole time, but his brain told him everything was fine. If it didn’t hurt, he was fine, right? And he couldn’t muster up the energy to scream, anyway. The room felt like it was spinning around him as the doctor made cuts all along his abdomen, some deep and some shallow, all bleeding heavily. He felt his hand touch something wet and warm and slimy. His face flushed with what blood was left in his body when he realized it must be his intestines. 

The doctor rolled up the accountant’s sleeves and made a large, deep cut all the way around his forearm which, he noted, was already peppered with smooth, white scars. He kept cutting until he hit bone, and looked at the man on the table, who was spaced out staring at the wall, fidgeting with his own guts. 

“You’re not in any pain? How do you feel?”

 

Jared turned his head slowly to face the doctor. He gave the mass in his hand a squeeze. “I feel good.” He spoke with a slur, blood starting to trickle out of his mouth. His breathing was slower than ever now, his eyelids felt heavy and he had trouble keeping them open. 

“Stay with me for a few more minutes.” The doctor calmly demanded. Jared let out a weak grunt in response. 

A shiver ran through his body as the doctor cut once more, only this time instead of a dull pressure he felt a rush of pleasure. A small moan escaped his lips, much to the doctor’s delight. 

“I see the final drug has taken effect.”

The doctor continued giving the man on the table small cuts all over his arms, each one making Jared’s breath hitch. 

 

“How do you feel now?” The doctor questioned the slowly dying man. 

“Really good…” was his immediate response. His hand was twitching, wishing to grab at the growing problem in his trousers. 

The Doctor looked positively giddy. “It’s working perfectly! God, I am a genius!!” 

He resumed his cutting, in long and short strokes, deep and shallow, straight and curvy. Each one made the small accountant whimper and moan, a damp spot forming on the tent of his pants. 

 

His eyes were glassy and he squeezed again on the length of intestine in his hand, relishing the slippery feeling. His once pristine shirt was caked with blood, he was losing so much it was a wonder that his cheeks remained flushed and his cock remained hard. 

The doctor loosened the fetters from Jared’s eager hand. “Okay, I think we’re finished here. I have all the data I need. Finish and I’ll sew you up and have Jailbot bring you to your room.” 

He freed his wrists and ankles from their confinements. Jared flexed his hands, bringing them slowly to his face and examining them, his left hand bloody from holding his own innards. He sat up and stared, fascinated with his guts. He picked up the stretch of intestine from the table and gave it a squeeze. When he felt no pleasure from it he took his blunt nails and scraped along the inside of his open wound. That sent a fantastic jolt of pleasure from the top to the bottom of his body. He took his other hand and rested back down, slowly pulling the wound open in his haze. Everything that should have been painful was now intensely pleasurable. He didn’t realize what he was doing, only looking for release. He gave a sharp tug on the walls of the wound, ripping it open further as much as he could in this slow drugged state he was in. 

He came with a huff, staining his pants. 

The doctor sutured him up and send him on his way. Jailbot placed him gently in his bed and he was fast asleep by the time he hit the mattress, still in his bloody clothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the experiments, Jared learns what that third drug actually did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd had half of this sitting around for months and only just got around to finishing it.

Jared awoke tucked into his bed. His head was pounding and his stomach and arms burned. He had a vague idea of what had happened to him, and as he brought a hand up to rub his tired, heavy eyes, he found his hands crusted with dried blood. 

“...right” he mumbled, “experiments”. 

He sat up fully, a dull pain throbbing in his midsection. He examined the closed up gashes on his arms, some sutured up tightly and others already starting to scab. He put his hand on his arm and felt the burn of an infection, a feeling he was all too familiar with. He moved next to examine his stomach, the fold of the sides of the wound red and irritated. Big black x marks where the skin was pulled together by thread. 

He recalled being injected with a myriad of drugs, one of which was a relaxant, he remembered. That would explain his calm exploration of his torn apart body. What was the other drug? A pain inhibitor, he thought, which would explain the lack of searing pain in his gut. The third drug he never got a reason for. 

A megaphone sporting the Warden’s visage slithered into Jared’s room through the air ducts. 

“Jared, the Doctor wants you to meet him for a follow up! And don’t even think of calling out sick or anything, you’re going right back to work after. There was a spider in my room earlier and I need you to come kill it.” 

The megaphone slipped back into its hiding place. 

Jared scratched his head. “I didn’t even know that was in there.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All clean and sporting an untainted suit, Jared hurried to the Doctor’s lab. He knocked on the door once, before it flew open. 

“Ah, Herr Jared! How are you feeling?”

Jared took a quick glance around the room. It was filled top to bottom with creatures in glass cases, and some in metal cages, every creature groaning in agony. 

“I’m good…” 

“Wonderful. I just have eehh, few things to say…” The doctor trailed off as Jared clambered to sit on the operating table. “So… I ran some tests and I discovered that last drug I injected you with caused some… adverse side effects.”

Jared’s eyes widened. “S-side effects?” He started wringing his hands. 

“Nothing life-threatening, of course… unless you count the powerful urge to be, well, killed.”

Jared opened his mouth to retort but couldn’t get a word out before the doctor continued.

“In a few hours, you will be consumed with the insatiable need to be killed, unlike anything you have have felt during your many suicidal episodes.” 

Jared frowned. 

“What was that last drug anyway?” he demanded. “Why the hell will it make me.. crave death?” Even more than I already do, he thought to himself. 

The doctor shrugged. “It was supposed to be a type of aphrodisiac, which confuses one's nerves into thinking all pain is pleasurable. I might have injected too much… It hasn’t worked its way out of your system yet.” He admitted. 

“So..” Jared fiddled with his tie. “What should I do?”

“Well, you have two options,” the Doctor mused. “You could either wait it out and fight the urges, or you could go through with it, die, and have the most intense orgasm of your life.” He laughed a low, menacing laugh. Jared jumped off the operating table, stumbling when he hit the floor. He dusted off his suit defiantly. 

“I’ll wait it out.” He said confidently as he walked out. “I’ve fought the urges before, I can do it again.”

“It might take a few hours… days, maybe..” The Doctor replied lazily. Jared hesitated in his stride, before waving dismissively. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had only been half an hour before the desire for death started to creep up on him. He tried to focus on his work, sitting at his desk and typing numbers into his printing calculator, stopping every few seconds to pick at his scabs, enjoying the gentle rush of pleasure it gave him to peel them off. He found his hand picking at the staples and sutures on his body, trying to pull them out. The beeping of his calculator brought him out of his self-mutilating trance, and he tried to get back to work, pushing his calculator aside and writing on and re-reading papers and files. 

He absent-mindedly rubbed his legs together as he pushed the point of the pencil into the palm of his hand until it bled. The graphite broke off in his hand and he shook his head, willing himself to continue working, and stop distracting himself.   
Now an hour and a half in and the urges were growing too strong for him to ignore. He thought he could handle it, he wanted to die all the time. But this was different. This wasn’t the need to leave his cruel, pathetic existence forever and be rid of all his pain like it usually was, this was more akin to the need to release after being denied and teased for weeks, he felt like he could explode at any moment, but the pain he was inflicting on himself wasn’t cutting it like it was the day before. He wanted something more powerful, he couldn’t concentrate on anything. Then he remembered what the Doctor said, about wanted to be killed. He rushed to his lab.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Doctor was just finishing up eating a seemingly raw steak when Jared arrived and struggled to push open the heavy doors to his lab. He squeezed through the gap he made and fell face down on the floor. The Doctor stood up slowly. 

“So, you’ve finally decided you can’t take it anymore, yes?”

“I couldn’t do it..” He whimpered as he crawled pathetically up to the german, leaving a small trickle of blood in his wake. He was picked up in one swift motion and plopped onto the operating table, once again restrained by the same fetters. His eyes went wide with excitement and he grew hard as the doctor cut his shirt off of him, examining his handiwork. 

“Let's get this over with, shall we?”

Jared nodded as best as he could with his head against the table. The doctor forcefully ripped open Jared’s stomach wound, earning a pitiful moan from the small accountant, whose hand twitched when he saw the Doctor pull out his guts again, placing them gently in Jared’s hand. He relished in the slippery feeling, too excited to see what the doctor had in store. He grinned and bit his lip as he saw the glint of a scalpel in the light, and practically squealed in glee when the doctor cut a line down the center of his chest, cutting deeper and deeper until he reached his sternum, unceremoniously cracking it with a hammer, to which Jared let out a deep sigh.

Moving the bone fragments aside, he clumsily pushed ribs out of the way and ripped the hole open wider. Jared squeezed his guts tight in his hand as the doctor brought a mirror up so he could see himself.

A horizontal gash on his belly, his stomach and intestines in plain view, his foggy brain trying to pick out and name all the organs he could see. The wound on his chest vertical and wide open, he could see his heart beating too quickly from both excitement and severe blood loss, and the sight of his lungs filling with each shallow breath made his head spin. He could barely feel the ache of his untouched erection, his arousal feeling like a dull buzz amongst the pain-pleasure of his body being torn apart. 

“How do you want to go?” The Doctor asked, wiping his scalpel clean on his shirt. 

“However you want..~” Jared breathed out, his words weak and quiet. The Doctor shrugged and picked up a rusty bone saw, giving it a glance as if to say “is this okay?” Jared responded with another pathetic moan. The Doctor stepped up to the gurney and undid the restraints around the small man’s wrists, so he could freely explore his many body cavities while the Doctor did his work. He cracked his fingers and placed the jagged blade of the bonesaw on Jared’s neck, the accountant shivering with anticipation. He pulled the saw along, the dull teeth hooking into and ripping his skin, and he cried out at the immense pleasure of it all. 

The Doctor began his rough sawing of his patient’s neck, Jared’s hands leaving his open wounds to clutch tight at the Doctor’s forearm as he sawed. Jared’s eyes were glassy and focusing on nothing in particular, but he still gasped as the Doctor angled his saw to the side of his neck, slicing raggedly into his jugular. Jared held onto his arm, though his grip was weakening. He opened his mouth to speak, trickles of blood oozing out the corners of his mouth.

“Close..” He managed to gasp out. The doctor severed a tendon and Jared yelped, hips weakly twitching as he came into his pants. The doctor watched clinically as the life metaphorically drained from the small man’s eyes, and quite literally from his neck. He moved his arms off of him and finished his sawing, Jared’s severed head dropping unceremoniously to the floor, where the Doctor then picked it up and dropped it in a tank filled with some unnameable fluid, Jared’s body gone limp on the gurney. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Jared? Jared? JARED!”

Jared awoke in his bed with a pounding headache, made worse by The Warden yelling inches away from his face. He groaned.

“Jared,” Warden knocked on his oversized head, “Wake up, buddy, you gotta go to work. Be in my office in five minutes, we have to discuss getting the materials for my halloween costume! Remember, I want genuine Chinese silk!” And he sauntered out. 

Jared rose from bed, rubbing his throbbing temples. Another day, another dollar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only write long fics when it's guro, apparently

**Author's Note:**

> I'e recently taken a liking to guro so here's some Jared guro


End file.
